


Rules For A Walk In The Woods

by insanitysdelusion



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: #fanfic, #fanfiction, #gravity falls - Freeform, #original - Freeform, #original character, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanitysdelusion/pseuds/insanitysdelusion
Summary: A girl, who longs to be somewhere other than here, goes into the woods where, supposedly, a deal-making demon lives. Breaking the rules is how to call his name, playing his game is how to keep from dying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the beginning of a longer story based in the world of Gravity Falls, Oregon.
> 
> I'M GOING TO RE-POST ALL OF THIS AND FORMAT IT CORRECTLY THIS TIME, SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENINCE.

RULES FOR A WALK IN THE WOODS

1.) Never look behind you, no matter who calls your name

2.) Don’t go looking for trouble

3.) Don’t break any tree limbs

4.) Say, “Vade sapientes” before stepping out of the woods

5.) Don’t make any deals

 

 

Walking into the woods at night is a dangerous thing, but sometimes you have to go out of your way to get yourself into a shit-ton of trouble. No one really knows what hides in the shadows or behind that tree to your left, what you do know, though, is the rules for traveling through these specific woods…  
Breaking any of the rules will cause hell to rain from the skies, but that’s never stopped me from trying. There are rumors that if you break enough of these rules something will show up and ask to make a deal with you. It won’t come till it knows you won’t betray it though. So I break every rule with carelessness, because who wouldn’t trust a pretty face with the grace of a puppy.   
With that in mind, I reach my pale hand out for a twig and snap it in half, taking pride in the echoing sound. I come here every night at midnight, trying to get it to come out and grant my magical wish. Because that’s totally how it works. What’s really going to happen is I’ll sell my soul or give over a lock of hair for what I need. Though I’m really hoping it’s the latter. I’d rather keep my inky black soul where it belongs, thank you very much.   
I see another branch ahead; it’s pretty good sized so I guess it’ll be loud enough to wake up the shit-for-brains wish-granter, wherever it is. As I near it I see a better, more depressed one a little bit higher up, I mean the rules did say not to go looking for trouble. If this isn’t troublesome I’m not sure what is. Stepping up on the limb that was going to be my victim, I climb my way up. The bright red flannel shirt I have wrapped around my waist catches on something and rips, “Shit… I just got this.” I take in the damage and tell myself I’ll patch it up later and continue climbing.   
Out of breath, I reach the poor, sad branch and I jump onto it, hoping my weight will cause it to break off. No luck. I bounce up and down violently, waiting on it to break off so I can catch myself on a lower branch, but it’s not budging. Sighing, I start to balance my way to the end of the sad branch. What now? I’ve been at this for so fucking long I’m not even sure what actually is right or wrong here anymore. Exasperated, I give the branch one last, big bounce, which turns out is a gigantic mistake.   
I hear a long, loud crack and feel the world shift beneath my feet. All I know in this moment is that air is slapping my face and tears are leaking out of my eyes, as the ground grows closer and closer. Literally all that’s on my mind, as sudden doom stares right at me is, why do I always have to be such an idiot? I squeeze my eyes tightly closed and fold myself into a ball, waiting for my body to hit the ground and my inky soul to slither its way to hell.   
I wait and wait, but the ground never comes.   
Slowly, I peel my watering eyes open and look around, but I see nothing. Only a man in the distance, but he’s blurry. So very blurry. I look away for a millisecond and he appears beside me. His smooth, enchanting voice whispers in my ear, “What do you wish for?”   
My vision is too blurry to see him clearly, but he towers over me by several inches. “I… I-“ I stutter out, but he cuts me off.  
“You’ve been waiting for me to find you for many years haven’t you?” his voice remains cool and collected.   
“I have. Why didn’t you come sooner?” The pieces of my brain and vision are beginning to fall into place, and I notice more about the mysterious man and my surroundings. We’re in a black and white… place, with broken and lost things floating around in the air. Almost like I’m in Wonderland, where everything is nonsense. The man himself is indeed tall, with the brightest blonde hair. He’s wearing one of the finest suits I’ve seen, but something’s off about him. The edges around him seem to be flickering. As if he’s a hologram or something of the sort.   
His voice cuts into thoughts, “In time, you’ll figure everything out, but for now there’s something you’ve direly needed, and I’m here to give it to you. So, as you like to call it, wish away.”  
A blush crawls up my neck, “Can you read minds or something?” I’m kind of embarrassed about mocking him now, even if it was just in my head.   
“All in good time, but for now. What does your little heart most long for?”  
“I-I…” I’m starting to stutter again…  
“Enough with the stuttering. Out with it.” he interjects.  
“I wish to be in another world, a world of mystery and adventure. Somewhere I can feel home, and still find something new each and every day. My heart most longs to be away from here, and somewhere that I actually belong.”  
A mischievous grin crawls over his face, “Oh… that wasn’t what I truly expected out of you. Maybe you’ll be more fun than I thought.” He spins on his heel and starts to stride away. I scurry after him, afraid to be lost here… Wherever ‘here’ actually is.   
“I know just the place for you, it’s quite grand indeed.” The man, I really should ask his name, sounds overjoyed with this place he’s taking me to.   
“Wha-what is this place called, and is it everything I wish for? Because that’s part of the whole deal thing… By the way what do I have to do for my part” I kind of regret bringing my part of the bargain up, maybe he had forgotten about it and I would of gotten off easy.   
“Oh, we must discuss that! It’s the best part of the whole deal making process, now isn’t it?” The flickering around him seems to shudder with joy.   
“Yeah… you’re not going to steal my soul or anything are you?” Maybe I should just stop talking.   
“No, no. Nothing like that, but there is a boy in the other world who you might get a long with. You two seem to think similarly.” He chuckles as if it’s one of the funniest things he’s thought up.  
I think maybe I’ve tripped head first into the hand of a crazed… demon? I’m not sure what he is, all I know is he’s the best deal-maker around and I need this… I have to do this, there’s no choice here. I brace myself for bad news and force the words out, “Just tell me what I have to do, what I have to do, I need to get away from this… world.”  
“Well dear, all you have to do is shake my hand. I’ll come up with a worthy bargain once I scope you out a bit more. You know, see what you’re made of.” He winks at me and I swear I see his eyes dilate into a slit, just like a cat’s eye, “The names Bill, Bill Cipher. I know you’ve been wondering. Don’t let anyone in the other “world” know I got you there, though. If you do bad things will be headed your way.”  
With that, he shakes his hand and a beautiful blue flame ignites, I’m entranced by it and reach out to touch it. Not wondering if it’ll burn me. The flame is cool to the touch… Strange. When I look up at the man, Bill, he’s smiling down at me with a curious look in his eye. I grasp his hand, not fearing the fire burning in his hand, and shake. 

Sealing the deal, sealing my fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't include character description to begin with, I'm going to try to ease that in. I hope you enjoy :)

Bill smiles at me and lets out a chuckle, that soon turns into a manic laugh that echoes off the walls. Blue flame suddenly erupts in a circle around us, I’m too shocked to be scared, and he pulls me towards him. Spinning me like we were just in the middle of a dance that had gotten interrupted. He spins me elegantly once, twice, and then he finally stops, his smile even bigger than before. Bill leans forward and whispers, “Sorry about this, darling.” 

I move to take a step back in fear at the same moment he places his hand on my upper arm and squeezes, hard. An icy pain starts to take off down my arm and swirls of black leave their marks on my arm. I start to pull my arm away, to make the pain stop. It hurts, it hurts, everything hurts. As I fall to my knees he lets go and I take in the damage. Inky whorls of darkness spiral elegantly down my pale arm, with a cat eye hidden in each and every crevice. The pain has receded but there’s a slight… shimmer to my arm now. Almost like it’s not even real anymore, like it’s not even a part of me. I look up at Bill, “What… What is this?” My peacock blue hair falls across my face. 

His eyes are golden and slit like a cat’s. What is he? “It’s my mark, to make sure neither of us forget about the deal. Lest you forget about who I am, and who you are.”

“How could I forget an entirely new dimension, a new world, a deal-maker, any of this?”

“Because when you get to the “new world” that I’m taking you to I’m taking your memories of this place. Can’t have you accidently telling anyone,” He barks out a harsh laugh. “By the way, I’m a dream demon of sorts, I just specialize in deal-making. You should stop thinking questions and just ask them, it’s rude.”

“Oh… so I won’t remember my old world, or you?” I feel kind of sad about it, but maybe it’s for the best. He seems… like bad news. Under my breath, I joke to myself; “Well I guess you could save me a seat in Hell then, since you’re a demon and all.” I couch a dry laugh, because I’m not really joking, I know that’s where I’m heading. After everything I did…

“No, but when I visit you in your dreams you’ll remember. We’ll work the details of the deal out like that, but for now…” He extends his arm out to full length and a cane just sort of, appears in his hand. The cane is made of ivory and dyed raven wing black, it has what looks like pictures of agony carved into it in the finest of detail. It’s beautiful, in a wicked way. He walks a few steps and knocks his cane against a cracked, old wooden door, that I’m almost certain wasn’t there before. It lets out a stiff shudder, as if it fears him. From the cracks in the door I can see a golden light seep through, like honeyed sunshine and joy. 

“So is it through here then?” I turn my head back to look at Bill, realizing he’s several inches taller than me.

He cracks a smile that reaches from ear to ear, “Indeed it is,” He takes my elbow in his hand and spins me so that my back is to the door. “Keep your elbows to your sides, your knees together, and get ready.” He’s almost choking keeping his laughter in. Why is it he finds everything so humorous? With a snap of his fingers the door behind me flies open and all I can hear is the rushing of air. Bill reaches to push me backwards, but with a smile of my own I fall back on my own. 

The wind hits my back at what feels like a million miles per second but all I see is him in the doorway, which is indeed floating in the sky… how strange. 

I mouth the words, “See ya, Sunshine.” and let out a laugh of pure joy… I’ve always loved falling from heights. I don’t know if it’s the adrenaline rush or the fact that maybe I really am just crazy, but it feels amazing. Bill has a shocked expression on his handsome face but his eyes are filled with enjoyment. Maybe he’s more fun than I thought. I close my eyes and wait, thinking that the new world he’s taking me to is death and I’ll meet him in Hell. I think I might be ok with that, I’m going there anyways, and a friendly face never hurts. 

I hear a horrified scream in the distance, and realize that the ground must be nearing. 

I guess it’s true, what comes up must come down. 

I close my eyes and wait for the impact and the embrace of death, but it never comes… When I open my eyes I’m lying on the ground in the woods completely surrounded by humongous pine trees. There seem to be things flicking in and out of the corner of my vision, but everything’s getting blurry. I turn my head quickly, making the world shimmer a bit, and notice a large sun-tanned sign. I squint and try to read it but my eyes start to close on their own accord, I’m suddenly, overwhelmingly tired… 

Before I fall into a sleep-like trance of sorts, I hear Bill’s voice in my ears…

 

“Welcome to Gravity Falls.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want me to continue this please leave a Kudos and/or a comment. Thanks!


End file.
